


I am still here

by chungo



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chungo/pseuds/chungo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are "no touch, barely talk days" for Abed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am still here

Abed was weird.   
He knew this, everybody knew this.   
He knew he had some "mental problems."   
Troy knew this.   
Some days were better than others for Abed, some days he felt more sociable, he was confident in himself and his behaviors.   
Some days were worse than others though, he had to go into his happy place that Britta told him to go to, he shut himself down as a defense mechanism so he wouldn't bother anybody, so he wouldn't confuse anybody, he would watch tv nonstop to distract his feelings, and immerse himself in something else.   
On these days he did not like to be touched, or talked to, really. He needed things to be in clear terms, and explained fully.   
He knew how this worked though, nobody usually understood. In the past he couldn't just tell anybody, "these are my needs, my symptoms."   
When he came to Greendale, he found friends. Friends who might not understand him, but still respected him.   
He found Troy. Troy and him started as best friends, and slowly worked into a relationship.   
On these "bad days", Troy would cuddle next to Abed on the top bunk in their blanket fort, and stay silent as Abed slept or they watched movies together. Troy was the only one allowed to touch Abed on these days. On these days Troy brought Abed his homework if he had to stay home. Troy would also give him absolute space if he needed it. Troy might not have understood completely but he loved Abed and Abed loved Troy, even if he couldn't quite explain completely.


End file.
